


Christmas, together again.

by Espy_Ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashicember 2018, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, adashigiftexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espy_Ninja/pseuds/Espy_Ninja
Summary: For  @Latte_atnight on Twitter! for the adashigiftexchange2019It's Shiro and Keith's first Christmas back home after the war. Adam and Shiro think about there past and enjoy the moments they are having now.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Christmas, together again.

After the final fight with Haggar, with her sacrificing herself to undo what had been done, Voltron is finally home again. It also turned out to be just a week before Christmas, to just about everyone's joy. Upon landing, the Atlas was greeted with Christmas cheer, a massive amount of lights, cookies, and other holiday greatness! This did have to be explained better to aliens aboard, but it was something that was quickly accepted. Corran seemed to fall in love with the idea of it all, along with Romelle. Going right into making paper snowflakes and glitter-filled decorations. Allura thought was using this break to take some time and help Lotor get back to his feet after being…. Gone for so long.

The paladins, on the other hand, jumped right into the swing of the holidays with their families. For Shiro, Keith and Adam mean getting back home, finding a small tree, and hanging lights; along with Adam getting ready to cook one hell of a big meal. 

Adam has never been crazy over Christmas; hell, he didn’t even celebrate it until he was seventeen! No, there was no tragic childhood reason he didn’t get a Christmas, it just wasn’t one of his holidays. Adam’s family is just Muslim so he grew up with Al-Hijra and Ramadan instead of Christmas and Easter. It wasn’t until he was seventeen and in his second year of doing with Takashi that he started to do anything for the gift-giving holiday, and even then it was just because it made Takashi happy. Seeing the smile on the other’s face was enough for him to start enjoying the commercial part of the holiday himself. They kept things small with just the two of them. One little tree, a few gifts, and Adam cooking a meal fit for kings. Maybe a few lights would go up, but they never overdid it; mostly they just enjoyed the spirit of the holiday and getting an excuse to spoil each other with a few gifts. 

However, when Keith came into the picture, things started to pick up. There quiet dinner at home with a few gifts became an all-out affair once there was a child around. Adam might not care too much about Christmas when it came to thinking of himself, but he does love to see his little family happy. Watching Keith come out of his shell somewhat as they made cookies, or going to pick and decorate a small tree. Adam loves Christmas for the joy it brings the ones he loves. So once Keith came into their lives Christmas become something more for him and Shiro. 

During the years Keith and Shiro were gone, Adam was done with the holiday. He didn’t want anything to do with the day anymore, he only ever did it for his family. With Shiro and now Keith both gone, what was even the point? He tossed out most of the Christmas stuff from the house, not seeing why he would ever need it again without either of them around. But they’re home now, and that means getting back into the swing of things!

The small family went out together to get some new decorations, setting them all up quickly. They’re small Garrison apartments now having strings of red and silver lights hanging around it, along with a little tree to the side filled with different ornaments they had picked out together. Some of silver hanging icicles that shimmered from the branches and glimmering from the silver lights, others are glass reindeer hung in places to spread them out so no inch of the tree would be seen without one. 

Then there was Kosmo’s pick of decorations: little gold bells that jingle when where he poofs close to the tree. Keith hung them all low so Kosmo can swat at them with his tail to hear the soft song sing out. The small family hears a lot of bells ringing now, and see a lot of light flashes next to the tree. Along with the bells and various other decorations, their four-foot tree has thin, shimmering, red ribbon going around it; weaving in and out of branches and lights, giving more life to the tree. The lights on the help everything stand out and contrast the colors of the ornaments, along with making the red ribbon stand out much more. 

Finally, to top it all off was the one thing Adam didn’t toss away in his time of pain: a wired, silver star with a crystal at its core, and come at its points. It was an intricate, hand made work that made itself stand out from the rest of the decorations and ornaments. It was something Shiro’s grandfather had made before passing. Keith got to put it at the top, finishing off their work and making the place ready for the holiday.

When Christmas morning came around, the family sat together by the tree and exchanged gifts. One such gift that Adam couldn’t help himself but get them both, was plush Voltron lions he saw in the store. A black one for Shiro and red for Keith, since the paladins had all switched back to their originating lions. Shiro enjoyed the novelty of it, putting the toy on the coffee table for the time being. Adam knows it will end up in their bed later tonight based on the smile it brought to Takashi’s lips. 

Once the gifts where done and the aftermath was cleaned up, Adam makes his way over to the kitchen to start on there vast Christmas feast. His mother always told him to make sure no one would ever leave the table hungry and then some. Any given day Adam would make enough food for about five or six people when cooking for just the three of them. On a holiday though, well Adam could feed an army.

He starts with chopping up some veggies to get ready, the repeated sound of the blade moving with precision as it hits down on the cutting board rapidly, with solid clicks. The familiar sound drawing in Takashi Shirogane as he makes his way into the long, forbidden land of the kitchen. He takes up the one place he’s allowed to be. Sneaking up behind the love of his life, arms wrap snugly around Adam’s waist and hold him close. One robotic arm, newly attached to his body, and one flesh and bone resting just on top of his hip. Next is the chin on Adam’s shoulder, nuzzling in closer and closer. He watches Adam’s hands work their magic, and his boyfriend's all so familiar scent rushes over him. The feeling of home just sinking in that much more as he gets to reclaim something so calming to him. 

“Hello, Takashi.” Adam’s voice might be a bit dry, but the small grin on his lips gives him away every time. Despite Adam always trying his best to keep Takashi out of the kitchen, and for very good reasons, he still loves the warm feeling of the man at his back; holding him close. It’s a feeling of safety, home, and love. Warm arms holding him in close, a strong chest to lean back on, and Takashi’s eyes watching the food being made; knowing if he even dared to try and touch he would be getting his hand slapped away faster than the red lion flying at top speed.

Shiro hums softly and pecks the burnt, scarred skin of Adam’s neck and shoulder. Burns, he gained when his plane went down, burns that just show how alive he really is, and how lucky they are to be here together again. “Hello love~....you know ....just because we have one more person coming for dinner, you don’t need to make extra food right?” Takashi tries in vain to stop another week’s worth of leftover from being made due to Lance showing up. Then again, with how good of a cook Adam is, it’s not like they would go to waste. 

Adam huffs softly and moves on to cutting up something new, the smell of green peppers starting to fill the room. “Takashi I will cook what I want and you will not stop me.” Meaning his pleas had no effect. “Besides... Keith is bringing home his first boyfriend.” It feels kind of surreal to Adam. To him, Keith is still that small kid; one who was nothing but skin and bones, that Shiro randomly brought home one day. To think that same quiet boy has grown up so much. 

He became a defender of the universe and even has a boyfriend now! It’s just… it’s odd to the older man. Shiro might be more of the brother to Keith, but Adam has always been the parent. He keeps the two of them alive and from doing anything too stupid, he was the voice of reason. He was the one one who would pack Keith lunches when he knew the boy wouldn’t eat anything in the mess hall, the one who dragged both their asses in from the desert when they stayed out too late and made them jump right in the shower after being covered in sand. The voice of reason for two hot-headed children. 

Shiro then chuckles right into Adam’s ear, bring out a shiver in the taller man as he feels the warm air hit him, along with the soft shaking of shoulders against his back. “Yeah…. but it’s just Lance, kitten. You know Lance.” Keith and Lance only got together at the end of the war, only dating for about 2 weeks now; even if they act like it’s been much longer.

The whole story of them getting together is kind of funny as a whole. Once they got out of the dimension that links all of the universes, they had a fight about what happened in Haggar’s mind space. Keith was upset over them all getting sucked in and making a fuss about it, which lead Lance to start going off about all the stupid things Keith has done; and then somewhere along the way, Keith blurted out that “YEAH WELL SOMEONE HAS YOU KEEP YOU ALIVE! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE I LOVE!” From there a quiet washed over everyone as what Keith said really sunk in. After that, Lanced kissed him and well.... the rest is now history. 

Adam just ticks as he pushes the peppers aside and starts on carrots next. “Ture, but it’s not the same as meeting him when he’s dating the little punk.” No matter how big Keith gets, to Adam, he’s the little punk; an affectionate nickname that Keith has begrudgingly accepted. “Really Adam? How is it different?” Shiro didn’t get it, but that might also be because he was in space with the kids for so long that they are all kind of his kids now. He only sees the good in each of them.

“It’s different because now someone needs to vet him to make sure he won’t hurt Keith.” His voice is a low hiss, to keep Keith from hearing him as he plays with Kosmo who got some new toys; one of which is a large rope he has been swinging around since he opened it. Adam just hopes he won’t break anything by mistake.

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to roll his eyes. “Vetted? I’ve been in space with the kid long enough to know he’s not going to hurt Keith.” He can see where this is going. Shiro has seen Adam when he wants to scare the wrath of God into his students. Adam is a great teacher, but he commands respect. Poor Lance is really going to be in for it if Shiro can’t make some headway here to call off Adam’s “first day of school” type attack. 

Adam is an amazing teacher and often starts each new year by first scaring the crap out of his students, as to not have them cause problems in the years that follow. It often lasts about a week, and then he slowly tones it down once they start to understand that he will not take a shit, and they will need to work for their grade in his class.  
Adam just puts down his blade with a huff and turns to look at Takashi the best he can without leaving the comfort of his arms. “Takashi, you're too nice. You have a bias in this that I do not. If Lance wants to date Keith I need to make sure he’s good enough.” 

Shiro can already feel it.   
Lance is doomed.


End file.
